Lost Without You
by SamGreg
Summary: Fate. That was the only thing that could've brought them together after 3000 years apart. They were written in each other's destinies. Not much either of them could do against that. MerrickXShayla/SOAverse/Post Wild Force


_**Lost Without You.**_

**Fate. That was the only thing that could've brought them together after 3000 years apart. They were written in each other's destinies. Not much either of them could do against that.**

**MerrickXShayla/SOAverse/Post Wild Force**

**Disclaimer:- We own nothing but the plot.**

The sun shone down on him through the thin material of his shirt and onto his back, the heat only just bearable to him. Sand shifted beneath his feet, making it even more difficult to walk and dehydration was taking him slowly, but he could still trek without fatigue making him stop for the day, so he would keep going.

If he could go through the desert without thinking about her, he could live without her.

The most difficult thought he'd ever had, but it was true.

The problem was, no matter where in the world Merrick went, his Princess was always somewhere in his mind.

They couldn't be together, that was what the pendant beating on his chest signified, and he had to accept this; but how could he when she plagued his every thought? No. He'd have to persevere. He couldn't allow her to take over his mind completely.

Every step he took caused his brain to start creating mirages; he'd see her standing a few hundred metres away with her arms open toward him. Beautiful brown long tresses tumbling down her arms toward her elbows, ivory skin catching the sun delicately with her chocolate brown eyes twinkling back at him lovingly, adoringly. He longed to reach out to her but he'd learned from when he tried, she'd fade away almost as quickly as she appeared.

"Humans are so petty." Merrick looked up.

"Tch what is it Zen Aku."

The Wolf Org spirit watched him with yellow eyes, seemingly impassive. Merrick stared back. "Why do you run?"

Merrick continued walking. "I do not run."

"Then why do you stay away from the Princess?"

"She has released me of my duties towards her."

"Yes, but she has not released your heart, nor you hers." Merrick stopped at his statement. His head inclined the slightest bit towards where Zen Aku stood, glowing eyes practically piercing through his being. His chapped lips parted slightly before he paused and clenched his jaw shut, turning away and continuing to trudge through the sand. Zen Aku contined to talk after him, "Why do you continue to inflict such pain upon yourself and her? You are only creating heartbreak for the both of you by staying away. Is your love for her not genuine-"

"Don't you _dare_ question my love for her!" Merrick tackled the spirit in rage. "My heart shall always belong to the princess and it will continue to be so..forever. And that is something _no one_, not even I, can undo." Melancholy edged around his glare.

Zen Aku remained impassive. "Then why do you torture yourself, and her, with your absence?" The melancholy in his eyes slowly grew and he mechanically moved off the Wolf Org, sitting on his hands and knee's, icy blue orbs glossed over.

* * *

_"Merrick, can I open my eyes yet?"_

_"Just a moment Princess,"_

_"Merrick, what are you up to?"_

_"Look for yourself,"_

_"Oh Merrick..it's beautiful...you made this for me?"_

_"I had a little help. It's enchanted so you can talk to any of the guardian's whenever you need to..and-well me as well. So I can be there whenever you need me."_

_"I have no doubt of that. I know you always will be."_

* * *

"It isn't..."

* * *

_"Merrick, what's wrong?"_

_"Master Org is attacking! The guardian's are holding him off as we speak; we need to get you to the Animarium!"_

_"What!?"_

_"We must hurry Princess, there is no time!"_

_"Merrick where are you going..?"_

_"I..I have to go back and help the other guardian's."_

_"You..you're not going to come back...are you?"_

_"The-the guardian's and I are going to send the Animarium u-up into the sky and there is a good chance that I will perish during the battle.."_

_"...Promise me...Promise me you will fight with all your will and that one day..we'll find one another again..."_

_"I will fight till my last breath for you and, should I survive, I will find you again..Shayla.."_

_"No matter what happens...I will never stop loving you. My heart belongs to you Merrick."_

_"As mine will always be yours, Shayla. Sleep Princess. I must part with you for now, but perhaps one day.."_

_"We will be together again. This is not goodbye Merrick. "_

_"Sleep peacefully, fair Princess; I hope it is not."_

* * *

Tears pricked at his eyes. "I am only..."

* * *

_"The last time we were here alone, we were attempting to avoid saying goodbye in hopes of seeing each other again."_

_"Princess..."_

_"I know what you are going to say, but I am not releasing you of your duties as my protector out of any convenience to myself, but rather because I don't want you to feel bound and restricted to me."_

_"..How did you know what I was going to ask you about?"_

_"I've known you too well and cared for you too long to not understand you so well."_

_"...Then..this is goodbye.."_

_"Wait! I-I uh-I've been meaning to give you this for a while now..."_

_"Princess...I can't-"_

_"No, please I-I found it on the Animarium one day when I was wandering. It was there, glowing and silver, i-it reminded me o-of you.."_

_"I-...thank you..."_

* * *

A silent tear slid down a sharp cheekbone.

"She is the Princess and I am her protector, and that is how it will always be, no matter if she relieves me of my duties. For that is what I have always done; protect her. Even if it is from myself. She deserves more than a lowly protector; she deserves a prince, a nobleman worthy of her stature. How could she love someone so scarred and dark? She who is so pure and joyous. But she did. She waited and hoped and continued to love a scarred man. My heart is still with her, could it be...her's is here, with me?" A small exhale of a smile escaped his lips. "It seems as though my Princess has done well in invading my thoughts once again; even this vast desert could not overpower her."

He heard a raspy chuckle and looked up to see a lack of spirits. A gust of cool wind ran through his hair; he smirked lightly and gazed up, skyward. "I will find my answers, only with you, my dear Princess. "

* * *

Idly, Princess Shayla dipped her hand into the font, watching the ripples form around it before withdrawing.

Since the Rangers had ended, she'd become strangely lonely. Yes, Shayla did enjoy witnessing the Rangers continue with their lives and become successful (granted, Cole and Alyssa were regular visitors, the other three were still sorting their lives out and would visit whenever they could fit it in) but without anyone to talk to, any other human to talk to, she was alone. Tranquillity was something she'd gotten use to with the Animarium but there was only so much patience one could have, even one who was a Princess.

She often found herself wondering what Merrick was doing; whether he was thinking of her. He had done worthy service as her protector, going beyond the boundaries of his job to protect her- the least she could ever do was to give him his freedom.

The last she had checked- there wasn't anything wrong with using the font to see how he was, she was worried about him and struggled to keep with her duties knowing he could be anywhere and in any state, possibly needing her help- he had been walking through a forest in the southern-most region on Brazil, seemingly content with his new-found freedom; unaffected by her absence.

She sighed at this thought, staring at her reflection and willing for Merrick to appear next to her face but nay, it wasn't meant to be.

"Oh Merrick." She whispered softly, barely audible over the light wind. "I hope you are safe. I hope you are happy. I hope you are well. And I hope you are never lonely." She trailed off, closing her eyes whilst pressing her hands against her chest to feel her heart beating.

She wasn't lonely, she reassured herself, she just lacked human company. If he stayed away, it would be better for both of them- they would be able to carry on living. "Wherever you are Merrick, I am with you in presence and spirit..."

* * *

_The gem had caught Shayla's eye the second she had descended down the stone staircase; silver and crescent shaped, a rarity indeed! As she grew closer to it, she was surprised, no perplexed, to see it was glowing ever so slightly. Any other person may have just passed by it, it was after all just a simple stone, but not Shayla- she had always had an eye for detail._

_She knelt down, plucking it from the sandstone step and turned it over in hand. Even as her fingers grazed the stone, she thought of Merrick. He would find this tiny piece of rock just as fascinating as she! This, the tiny stone resting in the palm of her hand, had a deeper meaning to it- no matter how hard she could try to avoid it, she knew now would be the right time. _

_Merrick was to be released from his duties, she concluded as she rose to her feet, the next time she came across him. The stone, would be her parting gift to him, as a remembrance to her; wherever he went, no matter how far apart they were, by giving him that tiny pebble in her hand, she would always be with him..._

* * *

She thought of the moment when he went; how her heart broke into a million and one pieces but knowing that it was only fair to him to have his freedom.

The last time she had been alone like this, she had been asleep. She wished she could be asleep now so that the pain of loneliness would not be so prominent. Was it selfish of her to wish him here with her? He may have been unhappy trapped on the Animarium, she granted him freedom and with it, happiness; even if that meant she would be forever lonely, she would rather him joyous and content...

"My heart belongs with you." Her eyes remained tightly shut as she spoke this whispered phrase- releasing the breath she had been holding with the warm trickle of a tear cascading down her cheek. She took a shuddering breath and slowly opened her eyes to glance at the sacred water. Past the tears gathered in her eyes, she saw the slightly blurred image of her beloved and another tear escaped her; must the universe spite her so? To have her mind play tricks on her; taunting her with the image of the wolf's angular face.

"Princess..." The title was spoken softly, breathlessly, but startlingly clear. Shayla quickly rose from her spot, hair flying around her head and a gasp escaping her lips, as she took in a sight she thought she never properly would again.

"...Merrick." Another tear escaped her eye and, before it could roll off her cheek, Merrick quickly took a step forward and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Her heart quickened at his touch and she took in a shuddering breath; he was as real now as he could be, and though her heart was elated, her mind questioned why. "Y-you're here..."

"Yeah.." he breathed out, and his other hand moved hesitantly to reach out to hers; she took it without thought. She had missed the feel of his hand- warm, calloused and comforting. Their fingers intertwined,

"I thought you enjoyed travelling and being free.."

"I was always bound here.." _'To you'_ he finished in his head. He was still hesitant and, so, he dared not speak those words; at least, not yet. He opted, instead, to give her delicate hand a small squeeze, hoping she'd understand. She reached up and cradled the side of his face in her free hand. His breath hitched at her touch which, gentle as it was, caused sparks to race through his being. He glanced directly into her eyes and she saw glimmers of fear, uncertainty and trepidation, but nothing overshadowed what she could clearly see; unrestrained love. Love he could not barricade away and, at the sight, her own heart soared. She lifted their intertwined hands and placed the back of his against her heart as she moved her own hand past his neck and rested it on his chest.

Their hearts were racing.

"Why is your heart racing..?" She let out a breathless laugh at his question.

"Why is yours?" Merrick focused on the woman in front of him; her silky hair, her flushed cheeks, her coy smile, her eyes which decidedly focused purely on him, as if he was the most wondrous thing she had ever beheld, and her heart and its elevated but steady beating.

"So much has changed in the three thousand years we slept. The world has shifted so much, it is almost unrecognisable...but you..you are still as pure and beautiful as the night the Animarium was raised. You are the guardian of the wild zords and I am your protector. If nothing else, I knew this was my purpose; to protect you. To see your unwavering love- it made me feel torn. How could you still want, still _love_ a man so dark and scarred, tainted by evil? You deserve someone so much better, and I knew that. But no matter how hard I tried to lock away my feelings, eventually they all broke away. I could not deny how much my heart yearned for you; how much I love you." A tear slipped down his cheek and he kept his gaze focused on their joined hands. Her hand moved back up to his face and shakily wiped the tear away.

"Merrick..." she whispered, hoping it would coerce him into meeting her eyes. He did and saw her chocolate eyes glistening with unshed tears. "There is no one more worthy than you. I do not see a tainted man when I look at you; I see a warrior who has seen many battles and has lived through the worst of odds. Yes, you have scars, but they only make you more beautiful. All these bad things about you only make me love you more. After I awoke, I felt so heartbroken, thinking you had perished, and I knew I could never love another. No one could ever take your place; I love you too." Tears streamed down both their faces.

His eyes met hers again and he slowly leaned in. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved closer to him. His lips met hers and warmth spread throughout her being. Her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist and neck were the only things that kept her steady.

The kiss was sweet and chaste and when they pulled away, Merrick missed the feeling already, but in too much of a good mood to be particularly bothered.

A small, blissful sigh escaped his lips and fanned across her cheeks before he leaned his forehead against hers. A smile graced their lips and they knew this is where they were supposed to be.

In each others arms.

Together.

_**Fini.**_

* * *

**SAM: Yo dudes! We're here with a Mayla one shot!**

_**GREG: We decided to post this two days earlier than planned because we break up from school tomorrow so can't do the Friday deadline... That also means no update for two weeks, sorry... Whoops?**_

**SAM: Well, the next story to be posted will be our showstopper!**

_**GREG: And I can now reveal the title... BLADE OF AURORA! Does the SOA in SOAverse make sense now? Huh? Well, do you get it? C'mon, I know you do.**_

**SAM: I hope they do. But it'll be a pretty big story with quite a large cast, which we shall not be revealing so if you wanna find out, you're gonna have to read.**

_**GREG: Your favourite characters/couples maybe in it but we don't know... So we suggest reading until the end of the second chapter (because that's when everyone arrives) and if you don't see your favourite there and don't wanna read, then you can stop :) All we're saying is give them a chance to arrive... Some have to come down from space, it takes a while!**_

**SAM: Moving back to this fic- it's Mayla. OTP. Well, one of them, 'cause I have many.**

_**GREG: ... They're alright... Not enthusiastic...**_

**SAM: Don't care; OTP.**

_**GREG: Anyway, before she fangirls any further... I get to answer the reviews *Pokes Tongue out at Sam* for 'Holding On Too Tight' the Dana/Carter one-shot we put up last week.**_

_**Dash master 48- Yeah, I don't think anyone understood Kendrix's return... She was dead, then she's back... Then the next thing you know she's in the Lightspeed team up... Maybe Karone was busy? Getting her hair done or something? Thanks for the Review :)**_

_**CarterlovesDana- Awe, okay, we won't pretend to be offended that you missed the update ;). I'm glad you love it :P I wasn't so sure on it, the convo after between Sam&amp;I was literally:  
**__**G- Are you sure it wasn't-  
S- Greg, shut up.  
G- But it was so cliché.  
S- If it sucked, I woulda told you.  
G- No you wouldn't because you're my fri-  
S- GREG SHUT UP! **_

_**Maybe not five year olds, like seven maybe... Ryan is mentally a lower maturity to them so ;). The break up was so sad but at least they ended up back together right? And I'm sure they tell Captain Oblivious soon (Or do they ?. .) but how will he take it? **__**It was a date, maybe a first date seeing as she shoved an ice cream in his cheek... At least he forgave her :'D**__**If you read this story then you'll know to keep an eye out in case any of Lightspeed are in it;) Thanks for the review!**_

_**And thank you to Everella96 for favouriting :).**_

_**BACK TO THIS STORY!**_

**SAM: About that convo Greg just talked about- true story. But yeash, this is kinda plot relevant 'cause it explains these two and what happened after Wild Force ended and I hope you like this and it isn't crap.**

_**GREG: Hey, we can't both be 'was it bad?' 'cause we both wrote it... Whose gonna be the grounding force if you get all insecure? Gawsh Sam, so selfish :P (She says as she argues not writing the entry of a certain character due to dislike of him).**_

**SAM: *eating so Greg is typing... Isn't that new? Eating and making me type... -.- xD* I'll still be the grounding force, you know what, we done it so lets put it out there. And yes, that was very hypocritical-**

_**GREG: Actually its ironic-**_

**SAM: It's you being a hypocrite that makes it ironic. *Munch munch Munch* [HEY I'M TYPING FOR YOU! DON'T DISS ME WHILE I DO OR I'LL MAKE YOU SEEM LIKE AN IDIOT.] Anyways, *shrugs*.**

_**GREG: Wow Sam... Woman of many words... Shrugging. Anyway, so that's it... See you in a fortnight :'D Happy Holidays!**_

**SAM: *finishes crisps* Bye guys!~**


End file.
